


We Look Better as we Get Wetter

by snakeyes



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeyes/pseuds/snakeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Barakat asked Adam Elmakias to take some photographs of him in the bath, but not without some fun afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Look Better as we Get Wetter

Authors Note: This is the first time I’ve written boyxboy smut in a long time, so forgive me if it’s really bad. Also, I don’t know if this idea has been done before, so forgive me if it has. I did Google it though, and I saw nothing similar to this. THIS IS VERY SMUTTY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 

DISCLAIMER; the pictures mentioned are not mine. Neither are the characters (duh- they’re real people!) Anyway, on with the story. 

Jack was ecstatic. He always fantasized about being photographed naked in a bathtub, or in a shower at least. Having raunchy photographs taken of him…and then, having sex with the photographer.

The guitarist had always known he was bisexual since high school. He had always liked girls, but he did like boys more. Jack was no prude either; he knew that when it came to gay sex, that he was always a top. No questions asked. It was Jack’s way or the high way. But, with that said, Jack knew that ‘no’ meant ‘no.’ 

The photographer that the guitarist had hired to take the photo of him was none other than Adam Elmakias. The bald, young photographer was eye candy to Jack. Everything about Adam appealed to Jack. The only problem was…having sex with your client was unprofessional. Jack didn’t know if Adam worked for a particular company, but Adam may still uphold those values. What was more surprising was that Adam agreed to take the photo in the first place. 

It’s worth a try, he thought. Besides, Jack knew he was rather attractive. He could easily pull any guy or girl he wanted. 

The guitarist’s thought process was interrupted when he heard his phone go off. Grabbing his phone, Jack saw a message from Adam; “Leaving now. Get ready.”

Jack smiled to himself. He ran to his room and undressed. He couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough. The guitarist unlocked the door so that Adam could invite himself in. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the bath taps. Wanting to make the photos seem somewhat innocent, Jack poured soap into the water to add bubbles. It always makes baths more fun. 

Grabbing his phone once more, Jack responded to Adam’s text; “Door is unlocked. See you soon.” Beside himself with excitement, Jack could feel his flaccid cock hardening as he walked back into the bathroom and stepped into the bath. The bath was big enough for two people. The room was simple, but elegant. White tiles extended throughout the room. To the left was a large white shower that seemed to be made of glass. Opposite to the shower was the bath; it was white and somewhat bowl-shaped. At the foot of the bath was a white towel that was neatly folded. There was a white sink past the bath that was square-shaped and had cupboards underneath it. To the left of the sink was a towel rack that contained one white towel. Jack lived by himself – he didn’t need to buy a lot of material. 

The door opened in synchronisation with a “hello!” from no other than Adam himself. Jack’s eyes lit up, “I’m in here!” he called. Footsteps could be heard as the photographer approached his model, the bathroom door creaking open, much to Jack’s delight and to Adam’s ambivalence. 

Jack was definitely a sight for salty eyes, but at the same time…Adam wasn’t gay. What was it about Jack that made his sexuality bend so rapidly?

“Hey Adam,” Jack spoke in a cool tone.

“Hey…” the photographers voice trailed off, his focus shifting between the taking the photo and Jack’s body. Adam could feel himself getting quite hot, and there was a tingling sensation in his penis. He wanted Jack badly, but at the same time, he just wanted to take the photo, spend some time with the guitarist, and leave.

Composing himself, Adam spoke again, “So, are you ready to take the photos?” 

Jack looked up at him and smiled, “I was born ready for this.” It was true; Jack had waited a long time for a photograph as sensual as this. Adam laughed, “Alright. We’ll take a range of shots, and you can pick the best ones.” 

Jack nodded in approval, and Adam began taking photos. The first two photos were of Jack laying in the bath. Then, Adam had Jack sit on the edge of the bath, so that Jack was sitting up and facing the camera. Adam was finding it difficult to concentrate, as Jack’s positioning made his well-sculpted body more revealing. The guitarist could see the bulge forming in the photographer’s pants; luckily for him, bubbles covered his crotch. 

By the end of it, Jack had abruptly stood up and dried off in front of Adam, the guitarist exposing his butt and his dick to the photographer. He pretended to be disturbed; but Adam was loving this on the inside. Jack had a shapely ass and his dick was larger than expected. 

“Dude, cover it up.” 

“Oh, come on. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

Adam sighed, defeated. Jack faced him, smirking, and approached him. They were only inches away from each other. “Besides, it’s nothing you don’t want to see either.” Jack’s face was adjacent to Adam’s ear, and his hand swiftly, but gently, grabbed the photogapher’s crotch, eliciting a moan from him. “I saw you got a hard-on in the photoshoot. You’re loving this now, aren’t you?” 

Adam couldn’t take it anymore. Everything Jack said was true. The photographer grabbed Jack’s face and planted a harsh kiss on his lips, a kiss that would last for several minutes. Jack’s lips tasted better than they looked, Adam noticed. 

Their hands travelled down each other’s bodies as they made out. Adam’s hands reached down to Jack’s penis and stroked it, causing Jack to moan in his mouth. Jack’s hands groped Adam’s shapely ass. The photographer groaned loudly; a sign that he loved the guitarist’s large hands on his ass. 

Unfortunately, air became a need, and the two men pulled away. “That was amazing,” Jack panted. Adam smiled at him and immediately began kissing Jack again, a kiss that would lead them to the bedroom. Normally, Jack would lock the door, but because he lived alone, he did not worry about it.

Jack swiftly pulled away and pushed Adam onto the bed. He crawled onto the bed and began kissing the photographer’s neck, his lips nipping and sucking at the supple flesh. Adam groaned and tried to take off his pants, a difficult endeavour due to Jack making love to his neck. The guitarist took off Adam’s shirt and continued kissing the photographer, from his neck down to his stomach. Every inch of his skin was caressed by Jack’s tongue, causing Adam to shiver in delight. He thanked God that Jack had asked him to do this photoshoot. 

Jack soon made his way down to Adam’s crotch. Burying his face in Adam’s jeans, he nuzzled the photographer’s hard cock, earning loud moans from him. Jack began to nip at the outline of Adam’s dick. 

“J-Jack, please don’t tease me…” Adam’s voice was slightly higher than a whisper. Jack smirked and swiftly took off his belt, and removed his pants to find that Adam had gone commando. The photographer’s hard cock flopped out and struck Jack’s lips.

Adam did not take his eyes of Jack; he was watching the guitarist like a hawk. Jack swiftly went down on Adam, and that was a really nice sight. The guitarist’s mouth was a nice mix of warmth and cold, a temperature that turned the photographer into a mess. Adam could not recall a time he had moaned louder. 

When Adam finally gets used to the incredible sensations of Jack’s mouth, the guitarist deep throats him and Adam arches his back, making an incredibly loud shriek in the process. Adam’s moans and shrieks are the hottest sounds Jack has ever heard, and he fucking loves it.

“Have you…ever done this b-before?”

Pulling off of his cock, “Alex and I have an on and off sexual relationship. He lets me try anything with him, and I let him try everything with me when he wants to.” 

“That’s one of the hottest things I’ve heard.”

Jack winks in response, and continues sucking Adam. His tongue strokes the underside of the photographer’s cock and encircles the tip several times. Adam can feel himself getting closer, but he is too engrossed in the pleasure to speak.

“Jack…not like this…I’m going to…”

Quickly pulling off, Jack replies, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to come yet…”

“Why not? Don’t you like my mouth?”

“No! I love it, it’s just…”

“Just what? Come on Adam.”

“I want you to finish me off by fucking me,” the photographer boldly states.

“Oh! Sure thing. Get on your hands and knees.”

Adam does as he’s told, his butt facing Jack. The guitarist sees how nice and shapely Adam’s ass is. Placing his hands Adam’s ass, Jack spreads the cheeks and shoves his face into the ass, his tongue licking the tight ring of muscle. Adam lets out a high pitched whine; he has never felt anything like this before. Jack begins placing gentle kisses on Adam’s tight hole, and starts to suck on it. Adam’s hands grab the back of Jack’s head, holding it to his ass. 

As Jack licks around Adam’s hole, he begins to use his fingers, stabbing them in and out of the pink ring. Adam has become a complete mess; he has never made noises as loud as this. Jack smiles to himself, he loves how Adam is completely unravelling in front of him. 

“Jack…m-more please…”

Jack just does that. Quite frankly, he likes the taste of Adam’s hole. His tongue runs circles around the hole, by this point, it’s wet and wide to the point that he is able to fuck Adam’s hole with his tongue. Adam’s voice is now soft and velvet-like, and it’s spurring Jack on.

But all good things must come to an end; Adam is getting really close to an orgasm, and he wants Jack to fuck him before he comes. 

“Jack…f-fuck me.”

“Fuck you? You want me to fuck you? Fuck you into the mattress like a little whore?”

“Ohhh yess! Please stop teasing me!”

Jack grabs Adam’s legs and turns him over so that Adam is laying on his back. Jack lines himself up with Adam’s hole and quicjly pushes in. Adam’s hole is so tight and warm; the reaction is immediate for both of them. Adam begins to moan and gasp and make hot little panting sounds that are so much hotter than the moans before, and Jack quickly finds Adam’s prostate, his cock rubbing against it every time. 

Jack begins to pick up the pace, his dick hitting Adam’s prostate every time. Grabbing Adam, Jack fucks him against the bedroom wall. The two men lock eyes as they do so, and Jack leans in and begins kissing Adam, his tongue slipping into the photographer’s mouth. For Jack, this is so hot that he may cum immediately. The euphoria from Jack’s mouth and tongue and fingers haven’t left Adam, and with Jack’s cock rubbing against his prostate frequently, he comes in a matter of minutes, his sperm splattered across Jack’s muscular chest. 

It amazes Adam how much his orgasm affects Jack. The guitarist roughly grabs Adam and begins to fuck him on the bed, their bodies touching. Adam knows that Jack is close because of his loud breathing, and because Jack whispered something like “Close” into Adam’s ear. It makes him shudder.

Jack roughly thrusts into Adam one more time and his body tenses as he releases a large load of semen into his lover. Jack rolls off of him and lays next to him, both men sweating and panting.

“That was fantastic,” Adam says.

Jack leans over and kisses Adam on the cheek. “It was fucking hot. You have a perfect ass.”

Adam smirks. “So, about you and Alex, do you still fuck?”

“Yes, why?”

“If you guys ever want a threesome, I’m down.”

End! Hoped you liked it. Rate/Review/etc


End file.
